The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gear driven fuel pumps, and more particularly, to gear driven fuel pumps for aircraft.
Gear driven fuel pumps can be utilized within an aircraft to provide fuel pressure to engines and hydraulic actuators. Fuel pumps are designed and specified to provide a desired amount of fuel under peak demand conditions. Often, fuel pumps may pump excess fuel flow under lower demand conditions which may heat fuel.